


Brood

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny bashing/insanity, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Potions, Ron Bashing, True Mates, brood, drunken first time, harem of male weasleys, weasley sandwhich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its after the war, and Harry find out he has a mate.. well mates. and they all want him to carry there children</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cider

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and was reading much bashing fics. I own nothing but the fanfic and anything original, don't own Harry potter because if i did it would be a yaoi wet dream series. Another WTF Story

The war was over, finally over.

Harry was quite happy that he could finally stop fighting, he wanted to have a family. It was also about when he found out he was gay, and the reasons he had never found out that he was.

She who would forever be known as blood traitor and that Granger, had realized long before the way he leaned. She also apparently hated Gays, in that she began to plot to 'cure' him. How she arranged it with Molly Weasley he did not know, but she arranged for potion soaked food to be fed to him that flipped his orientation as long as he was on it. There was also love potion, triggered for Ginny.

It hurt to think he almost married the girl, a girl who thought he should marry her even after the truth came out. Worse, Ron had also joined in. He wanted the money, well now none of the four had what they wanted.

Granger, Ron and Molly were in prison now and Ginny was in a ward for life. Apparently her first year had actually driven her insane.

It... went downhill after that.

Apparently Molly had been using Love potion on Arthur all these years, he had creature blood and was definitely not her mate.

And Apparently not the father of any of the Weasley brood.

Harry had not realized that creature blooded were only fertile with there actual mates, the children not in the plot had been shocked and hurt badly. Arthur of course blood adopted them, no matter what to them he was there father.

It was to that smaller Weasley family home, that Harry visited during Christmas of his eighth year. To his surprise it had been renovated and looked more like a true large house, teh inside was warm without any touch of Molly.

“Wow, this looks great,” Harry said as he poked around.

“Apparently Molly hid the money my parents left me, there was finally money to give us a true home. While I have enough money to not have to work, I still do. There is so much to do now that Voldemort is gone,” Arthur told him, not to mention Dumbledore who seemed to delight in 'helping' and being a 'light lord.' Thank goodness both men were dead.

“Things are getting better,” Harry smiled, knowing that the man might not be able to recognize his mate because of damage love potion caused.

“Everyone else will be getting here tomorrow, the twins ran into a problem with a product and the rest are portkeys,” Arthur told him, Harry grinned for even Percy was coming and his job seemed to be around the UK for the Ministry.

“Can't wait for everyone to be here,” Harry said happily.

“You have a room to yourself, I'll show you there after dinner,” Arthur said, and with that the two went to eat.

“Is this real cider?” Harry said in delight, for real cider was alcoholic.

“Yes, everyone of the household is of age and I haven't had any in years. We'll just have to be careful while drinking, I don't have any tolerance anymore,” Arthur said, harry agreed since this would be his first time.

OoOoO

Harry woke with a start, his head hurting and the taste of cider strong in his mouth, and his body sore.

He'd definitely drank to much if this hangover said anything, but at least he hadn't gotten drunk alone.

Oh...

Oh dear...

Harry turned into the bed and stared at his bedmate, faint memories of last night coming to his mind.

He'd apparently had wild drunken sake with Arthur Weasley last night.

TBC


	2. Oh My... OH MYYYYYYY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the next morning, everyone arrives early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i started this WTF fic, i never thought anyone would read. But heres a question, shoudl harry get pregnant right away, who's kids first and how many :D lol

When Arthur Weasley divorced himself from his wife, he had not expected to get totally drunk and get laid with a teen old enough to be his own child. And never the fact the teen almost adult was Harry Potter, when the whole bad eggs came out eh had expected Harry to hate his family.

But the gentle teen had forgiven him, and approved the fact he blood adopted the elder five sons. They might not have been his before, but they were now. They even had his creature blood, and he hoped they found there true ones.

Yet, the fact he remembered thrusting deep inside him, there frantic motions making the bed moan. It was no hardship, for Harry was definitely a beautiful uke.

The now eighteen year old was small and slim, his face had a pixie like look to it, his emerald eyes were a beautiful contrast to his pale skin, specially now that he no longer wore glasses and his scar had faded away. His messy ebony hair was now to the back of his neck, Arthur wished it was much longer. For it was silken to the touch, and longer it would be like silken ebony waterfall.

Arthur would be the first to admit, the rather fey boy had made him harden when he'd entered his home. 

He frowned as his hangover let him think more, he should be realizing something. Something about Harry, well... he had a few days to figure it out.

“Um... were going to have to get up and moving if were going to greet everyone when they get here,” Harry said his entire skin seeming to blush.

“Yes.. yes of course,” Arthur said.

OoOoO

Harry was blushing heavily as he had a quick shower, he could hear Mr Weasley getting the house ready for the rest to arrive and to find the hangover potions. Now that he was much more aware, the memories of last night were returning.

He gave a small squeak when he found he had a slight cum belly, he'd heard of them but he had never thought he'd have one himself.

The small ebony haired male stood in the warm shower water confused, he'd just lost his virginity to someone old enough to be his father. Shouldn't he being more freaked out then he was, shouldn't he be... doing something?

Gah, all his sudden hormone surge from the sex was to jump the older red haired male. Arthur was quiet attractive, he'd lost weight from no longer being forced food via Molly and put on some muscle. He'd also grown his hair out, which while starting to grey was quiet striking.

Okay, he would admit that he had a crush on the older male.

“Lovely...” Harry sighed, as his penis it was quite happy with the thoughts of Arthur.

“Harrykins!” two voices cried as the shower curtain was flung back, harry stared in surprise since the twins were two hours early. He blinked, water beading off his eye lashes as they took in his form. There eyes went up and down, a smirk growing on there face at the cum belly at the all to ready penis.

“Well, someone got lucky,” Fred said.

“And still ready to go,” George said.

“What fun” Fred said.

“Since the only person that could have given you that..” George smirked.

“Is dad,” Fred finished.

At that Harry blushed wildly, and went even redder as the twins slipped out of there clothing in seconds.

“Don't mind us Harry,” George practically purred.

“We've wanted you for a very long time,” Fred said as they slipped into the shower with him, twin crimson apollo's.

Yum...

“And we definitely don't mind sharing you,” George said happily.

The shower curtain slipped back into place.

OoOoO

“This place looks great,” Charlie said walking around, it was totally different from the place he grew up in, for one it didn't look like it was about to fall down on your head.

“Very nice,” Bill said, the curse breaker looked healthier then he had since Fleur left him, none of them had realized she'd hated were wolves. Divorce had shocked everyone, and to Fleur's shock she'd been black listed by many in England and France.

Served the bitch right.

Percy just nodded in approval.

“Where did the twins go, I was rather surprised you all got here early and at the same time,” Arthur asked frowning, the twins had been here moments ago.

“Ran upstairs to find Harry,” Charlie said.

“We should probably drag them away then, he's in the shower,” Arthur told them.

“We'll all probably have to go, probably driving him crazy with pranks already,” Bill laughed, with that the Four Weasleys headed upstairs.

The bathroom door was wide open and a strange moan came out, startled they ran inside and pulled the curtain back. They all blinked seeing the twins double thrusting into the youngest males tight hole, the water showing off there forms.

“Ah...” Percy said, feeling a nose bleed coming on.

“Damn it you two, don't tell me he's your mate too,” Bill cried.

Oh...

That was what Arthur had missed last night.

Harry was his mate, his beautiful little mate.

He twitched a bit, realizing that now he realized he could feel mate bonds between harry and everyone.

Sharing... was not going to be easy.

“He's all our mate,” Arthur said, waving his wand to enlarge the shower greatly, and pulled off his clothing.

“Just like Dragons, one carrier the rest the sires,” Charlie smirked.

At that point Bill and Percy gave in and joined the claiming of there mate.

TBC


	3. Six men and a uke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked is always best when people want to jump you, and chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked for Percy action. so here you are

It was the fact his stomach was demanding food by growling fiercely, that brought Harry out of his sexual coma. The ebony haired man winced at how sore his body was, he seemed to be cocooned by the bodies of his.. lovers?

Slowly he wiggled himself out of there sleeping grips, ignoring the drying cum on his body and the rather large cum belly he sported.

Naked he slipped down to the kitchen to get some food, his eyes widened when he saw it was pitch black outside.

“How long did we have sex?” Harry said in disbelief, the last clear thought he'd had... had been when the Weasleys all joined him in the shower.

As he tried to remember his day, he prepared a large dish of simple sandwiches by hand, knowing the red haired men would probably wake soon. Sighing he slipped into a chair at the table, blushing as he pulled his chair back further then usual.

Absently he ate, looking at his domed out cum belly sloshing with cum. He looked about six months pregnant, the magic... of well magical seed he bet.

“Oh... wow,” Harry said in shock, as a sudden memory came to him. Of Arthur saying that he was all there mate. 

“None of us used protection,” he gulped, he knew that male pregnancy was possible to those who was powerful and even more possible to those who's mate/mates had creature blood.

With all that action, he was more then likely pregnant. Hopefully with only one baby, one baby would be perfect for a first pregnancy.

He also had to find out how ling his pregnancy would me, male pregnancy varied around seven to nine months, but creature blood could jump that anywhere.

Then the factor of multiple mates, magical's also pumped magic into there lover's/mates during sex and that could speed up pregnancy considerably.

What.. he had researched. Once he realized he was gay he had still wanted a family, and he was definitely powerful enough to carry.

And... his new mates were all rather hot, and Arthur magic would de-age him since his mate was so much younger.

“Beautiful,” a voice said, smiling Harry looked up to see a naked Percy standing there leering at his naked form and large cum belly.

“You realize that since I'm all your mate, one of you has more then likely gotten me pregnant,” Harry told him, Percy smirked and his manhood hardened.

“As long as somewhere along the way I fill you with child I will be more then satisfied,” Percy said, but instead of going to the sandwiches he went to the Pantry and pulled out a tube filled with brown liquid.

“Its chocolate, and I'm hungry for you,” Percy said walking over to him, Harry licked his lips.

Harry barely had time to move the food to the counter, before Percy had him on the top. He giggled as Percy painted chocolate over his body and used the last to coat his penis.

Then he was moaning as Percy licked the chocolate off him slowly, taking great joy over his belly. Then slowly down, down and sucked his chocolate covered penis like a lolly.

Harry didn't even notice when his mate shifted his body, and thrust.. and thrust hard.

The ebony haired male gasped and then moaned, as Percy showed that his large member could fill him.

Suddenly another penis joined in, double thrusting into him. His eyes widened to see Bill there a wicked grin in place.

'At this rate I'm going to look nine months pregnant for the rest of Christmas vacation' Harry thought moaning.

At that point Charlie appeared, Harry put his mouth to good work at that point.

OoOoO

It was morning, and Harry was hurting all over.

Apparently being taken again last night by his mates had been too much.

And he was right, his cum belly did make him look nine months pregnant.

They were all walking around naked, seeing no reason to dress since at any time they wanted to jump him. At the moment they were in the family room, draped across the furniture. Harry was on a rather plush coach in the middle with Arthur on one side and Bill on the other.

Percy had claimed the seat by the window (blinds down XD) and Charlie was on a large furry rug.

“How does this work, with all of you my mates?” Harry asked curious.

“First it makes us married in the eyes of magic, but we can still have a wedding or bonding depending on your choice. Since there are six of us, that means there will be an Alpha in charge with the others under him. You of course, are our mate and carrier of any children,” Arthur said.

“So I know about male pregnancy.. but i don't know how long a pregnancy will be since you have creature blood and your magic will speed it along,” Harry said blushing, placing a hand on his large dome of a cum belly. There was after all, a good chance a child or children were now growing there.

“Ah, the creature blood we have is Sidhe. Light of course, the Dark fey bloodlines died out years ago,” Arthur said.

“Pregnancy wise....” Harry said frowning.

“Ah... Sidhe.. well Fey/Fay pregnancies can last up to a year to only four months,” Bill said.

Harry stared, and had to fight of the urge to faint.

“We better dress then... and head out before the stores close for the days,” Harry said getting up.

“Dress?” Fred asked, harry glared at him.

“I have the Potter luck, that means I'm pregnant and in four months I'll be popping out a baby while finishing school,” Harry said, as it was he'd have to steal a shirt from his mates since with cum belly his won't fit.

“Ahh, why don't we just use a charm to check for pregnancy,” George asked his mate.

“Spell away,” Harry told them.

Arthur did the spell and his stomach glowed a light yellow.

“One baby, too early to tell gender,” Arthur explained.

“Thank you,” harry said, and wondered briefly who the father was.

“Lets dress and load boys, we have maternity and baby stores to hit,” Harry told his beautiful naked men.

TBC


	4. In the snow we search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and the twins potions.. whooops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Swearing in Chapter

It was a guilty pleasure Harry felt, he was dressed in one of his mates clothing because of cum belly and no one knew. There was a glamour on him to make people not notice his belly, which was amusing since a belly any size was huge on him.

A belly, where a child was growing.

Now that was a Christmas present to the orphan.

They were actually hitting the muggle world, since Harry didn't like the attention he'd get in the alley and he wanted his mated state and pregnancy to remain private for the time.

“I'm going to glamour myself to look like a female, we can take the belly glamour off. They can just think me that far along,” Harry said, and couldn't help but giggle.

“Dibs on the husband position,” Bill leered.

The others grumbled but accepted.

“We'll have to hurry in the store, it looks like a storm in on the way,” Charlie said looking at the sky, fat slow snowflakes were being replaced with small speedy ones.

“I have money to burn for this baby and future babies,” Harry said, very glad he had the goblin banks version of a debit card.

With that the seven men walked into the large baby store.

OoOoO

“No, just no,” Harry said as Charlie shoved quite a few items at him, the reason it was a no was because they were all Dragon related.

“But they'd be adorable on the kid,” the dragon handler pouted.

“If the baby is yours I'll allow a few dragon items, a few,” Harry told him, but eh did allow a small dragon plush to be put in the basket.

“We can pick up a crib and other furniture another day, i need to stop at the shop before we go home,” Fred said.

“Your new potion?” Harry asked as he paid and the many items bagged.

“Yeah, I need to take it off to cool for the next few days now. If everything works right it will be used to actually regrow limbs for the hospital,” George said.

“Wait, its not a prank potion?” Bill said surprised.

“Oi, we can invent other things, the only side effect in that we don't know what will happen if someone that doesn't need it gets splashed on them,” Fred protested.

Oh.. they jinxed fate didn't they.

“Let's get moving then,” harry said happily, and allowed his mates to shrink then stow away the bags.

OoOoO

“Here it is, the limb replacing potion,” George said pulling the cauldron away from the heat.

“Fifty times faster then known limb potions, and a whole lot less painful,” Fred said.

“Pretty coloured too,” Harry grinned, seeing it's rather pretty shimmering effect.

Of course, the earlier jinx from earlier came to reality.

The heat source exploded slightly causing the cauldron out of George's hands, the last thing Harry remembered was the Potion covering him and then blacking out.

OoOoO

“Harry, love.. please be okay,” came a worried voice.

“Be okay mate, please,” came others.

Wincing Harry opened his eyes, to see the worried faces of his mates above him, he realized he must have passed out from the potion briefly since he was still on the floor but supported by the twins.

“I seem to be okay..” Harry said, not feeling anything wrong.

“Thank goodness,” Arthur said relieved.

“Oh... Fuck,” Harry swore.

“What's wrong!” Percy asked worried.

“I know the side effect now...” Harry said laughing dryly.

“What is it?” Fred asked.

Harry grabbed there hands one by one and placed the on his belly, seconds later a fierce kicked was felt.

“You might want to get me to the hospital, I think I just went into labour,” Harry said, and the panic began.

OoOoO

Harry was not a happy Pregnant male, males even magical's were not quite made for pregnancy. Worse, the stress of his body going from a few days pregnant to giving birth now, was making it more exhausting.

The ebony haired male had been planning to look up how birth would go, and now he was finding out fast. As his body began the process apparently his male parts became female, they'd return to male once the baby was two months along. Peeing would be interesting for awhile. At least there was no boobs involved, he was loosing his boys, he didn't need to loose his male chest also.

Arthur already knew the milk bottle spell, yeah.

Shit...

Arh.. pain pain pain...

He was pushing you dick head.

These were his thoughts as he was ordered to push, you didn't want to know what he was saying out loud since he'd caused one nurse to faint.

Baby head, versus tiny tiny hole and hips not really for child bearing.

Harry ignored the fact he'd broken one of his mates hands, they'd knocked him up they could have pain also.

“Wahhhhhhh,” came a cry as the baby's head popped out, Harry sniffled in pain and the fact the baby was almost there.

“Push... the baby is almost here,” the doctor said.

“I am,” Harry screamed, twisting another mates hand at a strange angle, he ignored the snap of bone and a whimper.

It was a sigh of relief as the small yet too large body released from his body.

“It's a boy,” a nurse said, Harry smiled and leaned back in relief and released whichever mate he was holding hands.

“Sleep now,” Harry said exhausted as the placenta slid out.

Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

It was Christmas eve and Harry was home with baby and mates, he still didn't know which of his mates he'd hurt while in labour and they weren't telling. At the moment he was resting in a rocking chair, as his mates finished putting together the nursery for the baby and future children.

First Pregnancy births were the worst apparently, and harry did want more children.. just more natural length.

“He needs a name,” Harry said, looking at his sleeping son. The baby had his own pale skin and looked like his own green eyes coming in, but the hair was all Weasley. Arthur was the proud father, and magically this child was the Potter heir.

“The Carrier always gets naming rights,” Arthur said smiling up to the mother of his son.

“Hmm... lets see,” Harry said thoughtfully, really he had thought he'd have time to choose names. He still wanted to finish the school year, so he;d have to arrange a room and a way to keep his baby with him. And a way to let his mates visit... he was not going to have a dry spell.

But still. Names.. he needed names.

A smile came to his face then, he had one.

“Asher.. which means happiness, middle name will be James, and last will be Potter-Weasley,” Harry said happily.

“Thank you Harry, you and Asher are the best present for Christmas ever,” Arthur said claiming his lips as his own.

TBC


	5. Here there be dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a kink, Bill butts in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i own nothing but the ficcy, wish i did own harry potter then the book would have ended up as a porn at the end. Also, I'm happy i could finally update, as i suddenly had inspiration to update this.

He would be going back to school with a baby, a baby and technically married... since there was a mate bonding. But there would be a service come graduation, he did wonder how a marriage ceremony would work with this many mates.

“Your mam is going to be very busy with you and classes Asher,” Harry said to the gurgling newborn in his arms. He had already sent messaged about to arrange a room for himself and Asher, and well for when his mates would visit.

He smirked a bit at the thoughts of his mates staying the night at the school, and them claiming him all over the place. He did ever enjoy the fact that certain rules had never been removed, such as those with creature blood mates could have there mates visit anytime to claim them.

He was a bit worried how everyone would take Asher's appearance at the school, since he'd left not pregnant and no one outside his mates and doctors knew about the birth.

“Stop worrying,” a voice said, and hands gently hugged him against a firm chest behind him.

“I'll try Charlie,” Harry sighed.

“There are still two days till you go back, and you know one or more of us will be there everyday or night,” Charlie promised.

“I know, i just wish I'd had a little more time to prepare for Asher,” Harry said. Oh he was still annoyed at the shortest wizard pregnancy ever, specially since even with healing potions his body was still sore.

“How about a bit of kinky de-stressing,” Charlie said grinning wickedly.

“Kinky? Your kinky all the time.. and are you sure.. I still won't have my boys back for awhile,” Harry pouted, he might have only just started having sex with his mates but the last few days recovering from birth had deprived him of there matings.

“Harry, it doesn't matter to me if your male down there or not, your my mate, I love you, and love you no matter what you look like,” Charlie said, he gently pulled Asher from his arms and into the crib and pulled out two vials of silvery liquid.

“What are those?” Harry asked staring a bit wearily at them, after all the last potion he'd seen had changed him from barely conceived to full term in seconds.

“Its a rare potion, it allows anyone to take hybrid type forms of dragons. Its temporary, and I wonder what type of dragon you'd be,” Charlie said.

Harry stared at the older male, feeling amused at his Dragon obsessed mate.

“Do you have enough for everyone?”Harry asked curious.

“Oh yes,” Charlie said.

“Good, do you just drink it straight off?” Harry asked looking at the potion.

“Yes, it will last two days.. so it will wear off before we head to the school,” Charlie said.

“Sure,” Harry said, then before Charlie could do anything he grabbed the potion and swallowed its silvery liquid.

OoOoO

“Wait you need to..!” Charlie began, but was interrupted as Harry's clothing seemed to explode as he took a hybrid form.

“Take off your clothing,” Charlie said finishing the last lamely.

But what a glorious dragon hybrid Harry made.

He was near seven feet tall with pale skin with pearly scales on the softer parts of his body, the rest was covered with ebony scales that reflected a slight emerald shade. 

His face was the same, but his eyes were now cat like and ears pointed. On his face mixed with the pearl scales was a gentle pattern of ebony leading up to just above his ears where an impressive set of ebony-emerald hons grew. His hair was now even longer, trailing on the ground in silken waves.

A slim ebony tail slipped from his ass, but what completed the picture was the huge ebony scaled wings behind his back, a type that only breeding dragons had.

He only blinked seeing that Harry was once again fully male, and his penis even more impressive as a hybrid.

“Woah...” Bill said coming into the room, taking in the hybrid Harry and the other potion in his hands. Sure there we're more potions, but Bill didn't want to wait.

He grabbed the other potion, and seconds later exploded into an almost nine foot tall hybrid, an expressive crimson-blood red colour.

Smirking, the taller hybrid pulled his mate to the floor and began to show that temporary hybrid or now his form knew the mating dance.

“But... I wanted to claim his first,” Charlie said, groaning he went for the other potions so that he could change forms and so could everyone else.

OoOoo

Harry roared in pleasure as Bill claimed him hard, the pleasure was immense and more intense then his true form.

'Yes... fill me, fill me with eggs' the part of him that was the dragon screamed, filling his body with molten heat. Harry had no idea that he had literally gone into heat from the potion, but the thought of sex as a hybrid had interested him.

His whole body had quickly gotten past that awkward stage of a new form, especially as Bill had changed also.

'Yes yes!' the dragon cheered.

He could only enjoy it as the rest of his mates joined in as hybrids, there forms a crimson-blood red blur around him.

OoOoO

Somehow... Harry snapped out of it when Asher decided it was time to eat, by then his mates had curled around him like a scaled nest. 

“Hey there love,” Harry said to his first born, the baby sniffled but recognized his mother still.

“So... do you think you'll like being a big brother?” he asked Asher as he placed him back in the crib twenty minutes later. He stood there naked, watching his son fall asleep.

Sighing he placed a hand on his belly, a belly rather extended into a huge cum belly. Deep within he could feel a spark of something, a new life started. With Asher he hadn't felt it since Asher was his first, but this time he could feel it.

Becoming hybrid temporary had healed his body the rest of the way and returned his manhood the rest of the way. He should have asked more questions, since he'd gone into heat right away.

He'd tell his mates he was pregnant again in the morning, if there dragon sharp forms didn't detect it first.

'Hopefully being in this form during conception won't cause any hard to the baby,' Harry thought a bit worried. He would worry more once the potion wore off, and he didn't have a voice in his head telling him he needed to be filled with more eggs.

Hopefully.. really hoped there would be no eggs.

OoOoO

Hybrid mates equalled horny rather feral mates, ones that were over protective of newly gravid mates and first born child. It was annoying as hell, since while the sex was great he'd like more then feral hisses.

But in the next half hour they'd all return human, and no one would take this form again... unless he wasn't forced into heat again.

But.. he glanced at his belly, he looked over nine months pregnant in this form and it would look insane in his true body. He was pretty sure Bill was the father, with the way his rather feral mates were acting and the way Bill was crooning to him as they mated.

Checking on Asher he found him asleep now, which was a relief from a crying baby an hour ago.

If he wasn't scaled, people would have seen him blush as his stomach rumbled heavily in demand of food, well meat and very raw.

It was then shock went through him, none of them but Asher had eaten anything since they'd transformed. And well he was curious, curious fo how meat tasted like this before it wore out.

Heading to teh panty and released the magic on a large side meat that kept it fresh, immediately the smell of crimson blood filled the air.

'Meat, good for hatchlings' the dragon part of the form practically purred.

Hungrily harry ripped into the meat with claws and teeth, red blood splattering and dripping down his body in interesting patterns. As he gorged as only a dragon could, he noticed his mates joining him.

Soon though they were full, and curled into a nest of scales on the floor.

OoOoO

Fred came to with an aching head, with a rather blurry haze of memories of the last two days. His body was sore and tired, but thankfully not hungry. But he definitely wanted a shower, since dried blood on a human body did not smell as nice as it had while a hybrid.

Yet, he had some very delicious memories of claiming Harry's hybrid form.

“Shit,” Charlie swore.

Startled Fred turned and blinked, everyone was human again.

Except for a still dragon hybrid Harry.

TBC


End file.
